i'm going to have you in the end
by LastMelodya
Summary: Bagi Sasuke, dunianya juga butuh perubahan. [special for Forehead Poke Celebration]


**i'm going to have you in the end**

 **by LastMelodya**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning:** sequencing. canon modifikasi. miss-typo(s). plot ke sana-kemari. etc.

 **[** Special for Forehead Poke Celebration. _Bagi Sasuke, dunianya juga butuh perubahan._ **]**

* * *

.

" _As long as we live under the same sky, silently and strongly I'll wait for that day._ "

.

* * *

Matanya masih sehijau yang ia ingat, lekuk sudut di kelopaknya masih sama; memberi polesan kuat dan tajam ketika netra itu menghujam biner mata yang lain. Sasuke merasakannya, di antara rasa sakit dan kebas di seluruh tubuh, di ulu hati, sampai yang paling parah, di lengan kirinya, _emerald_ itu masih mampu menuangkan osilasi kuat pada oniks hitamnya.

"Sakura-chan!"

Pengecapnya belum sempat mengujar apa-apa, tetapi entitas di sebelahnya telah lebih dulu mengambil kesempatan itu. Sasuke memejamkan mata, suara dua pasang tapak kaki semakin mendekat. Dan ketika ia kembali membuka mata, _emerald_ itu sudah berada di hadapannya, meredup, menyesal, penuh implikasi rasa yang tak dapat dideskripsikan oleh kata-kata.

Ia merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba datang di sekitar lengan kirinya bersamaan dengan saat di mana _emerald_ itu berpaling. Sasuke melirik lengannya, ada satu telapak tangan yang mengambang di atas lengannya yang tanggal. Sinar kehijauan muncul dari sana, menyadarkan Sasuke akan efek hangat yang dirasanya beberapa saat ini.

Pada akhirnya, ia kembali memejamkan mata. Adalah sebuah paradigma aneh ketika otaknya sendiri menggagas adjektif nyaman di saat-saat seperti ini; kacau, berlumuran darah, kehilangan satu lengan, sakit di sana-sini, tapi Naruto ada di sebelahnya, merasakan hal yang sama, kekecauan yang sama, kesakitan yang sama. Ada Kakashi di depan sana, mengatensinya dari jauh, bermonolog pada diri sendiri, entah menyesali atau malah mensyukuri akhir pertarungan kedua mantan murid keras kepalanya ini.

Dan ada Sakura … berada di ruang kosong antara dirinya dan Naruto. Memancarkan pemedisan lewat jutsunya yang bagai klorofil itu dengan gestur terlampau wajar.

Sasuke tahu, sangat tahu kalau kenyataannya, Sakura tengah menahan isak. Ia paham—sebagaimana ia paham perbedaan warna merah muda di rambut Sakura dengan bunga sakura, ada dersik tak nyaman dan rasa sakit di balik raut wajar rekan setimnya tersebut. Mereka berada di titik kulminasi lingkar ketidaknyamanan, di mana satu dan lainnya berusaha untuk menyamankan diri dalam kungkungan ruang ketidaknyamanan tersebut. Dan itulah yang salah.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan."

Ujaran Naruto terdengar lagi. Dalam keadaan inilah, Sasuke selalu merasa otak Naruto yang bodoh itu bahkan jauh lebih jenius dibanding dengan otaknya yang Uchiha. Sasuke selalu kalah, dengan jutaan harga diri serta polah rasionalisme yang sangat kaku. Dalam pikiran Sasuke, seluruhnya kosong. Ia ingin spontanitas itu, yang dimiliki Naruto. Sederhana saja, untuk mengucap terima kasih tanpa lebih dulu berpikir secara sistematis. Namun, justru itulah yang otaknya lakukan. Berpikir secara sistematis sebelum akhirnya memalingkan atensi ke arah gadis di sebelahnya.

Beberapa saat ia membuang pandangan lagi, lalu, menaut netra itu kembali. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia menghela napas. Dan dengan seluruh keyakinan, ia mencoba mengujar vokal.

"Sakura, aku …,"

"Tidak." Sakura memotong secepat angin. "Aku butuh konsentrasi," katanya.

Oniks Sasuke meredup. Embusan angin sore membawa serta daun-daun dan tanah kering di sekitarnya bersepaian. Sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu mereka tak pernah berkonversasi wajar. Sasuke sampai lupa, bagaimana intonasi suara gadis itu dalam keadaan normal, tanpa luapan emosi atau goncangan tertekan. Ia tak pernah memulai lagi—mungkin karena itulah Sakura memotong ucapannya barusan. Sasuke selalu berada dalam pihak pasif, yang tidak pernah berada pada tindak tutur impulsif. Ia berpikir ada hal yang lebih penting daripada bertindak serampangan, karena sudah lama dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu, segala sesuatu dalam kehidupannya telah terbiasa tersusun secara sistematis.

Tapi detik ini, bukan salah satunya. Maka, dengan tekad yang lebih kuat dari sekadar baja, Sasuke kembali mendesis.

"Aku minta maaf."

Kakashi masih berdiri di depan sana, dan Naruto masih berbaring diam tanpa melepas satu kata-kata sekalipun.

Lama tak terdengar balasan, sampai Sasuke merasa ucapannya terlampau kecil. Tapi, akhirnya, Sakura menanggapinya. Masih pada fokus mata di lengannya, sama sekali tak ingin menatap Sasuke.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua yang telah kulakukan."

Dan ia mengatakannya. Sasuke berhasil mengatakannya.

Ia pada akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan penuh ke arah wajah Sakura. Redup dalam tatapannya perlahan menghilang, menunggu, menelisik segala garis wajah yang dulu selalu menjadi penghias hari-harinya. Wajah yang sesekali penuh rona merah, seringkali penuh kerutan marah, dan yang ia buat penuh air mata pada malam di mana ia menyerahkan diri pada kebas, kekosongan hidup, juga dendam-dendam dan segala kebencian. Sudah sejak lama … lama sekali, ia ingin memandang wajah itu seperti ini. Tanpa batas dan keraguan.

"Bodoh," isak gadis itu. "Kau … bodoh."

Ketika akhirnya Sakura menanggapi dengan bisikan pelan dan isakan yang hampir meledak, dengan kata-kata "bodoh" yang pertama kali terlontar dari bibir gadis itu untuknya, dan dengan seluruh pertahanan yang runtuh, senyum kecil akhirnya menyimpul di bibir Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia bangkit untuk duduk, diikuti Naruto yang memasang cengiran lega. Sakura masih mengisak, mengusap sudut-sudut mata yang kini penuh dengan likuid bening di sana.

Seberapa pun usahanya untuk membenci dunia beserta entitas-entitas di dalamnya, Sasuke tahu, ia tak pernah berhasil membenci tiga orang di sekitarnya ini. Seberapa keras ia menolak Kakashi, pada kenyataannya, ia orang terpenting yang mengenalkan Sasuke pada sebuah jurus yang kini menjadi andalannya. Seberapa kuat animo Sasuke untuk mengalahkan Naruto, segalanya cukup jelas, bahwa yang sulit ia kalahkan bukanlah fisik dari sosok kuning konyol itu, melainkan segala psikisnya yang meragu, yang tak pernah benar-benar ingin mengalahkannya. Dan, seberapa sering kata menyebalkan yang ia lontarkan pada Sakura, pada kenyataannya ia terlalu munafik, sebab ada masa di mana ia memikirkan hal-hal krusial semacam masa depan dengan bersubjekan gadis itu di dalamnya.

Selalu bersubjekan gadis itu.

Untuk beberapa hal yang tak pernah mampu ia ucapkan, dari ketiganya, sosok terakhir adalah yang terpenting.

 **.**

Tatapan Sasuke tak pernah melemah barang sebentar, bagi seorang Sakura. Netranya selalu menghunus tajam, dingin, di antara sesak-sesak rasa sakit yang sangat gadis itu tahu, menghampiri Sasuke beberapa minggu ini. Sasuke memang Uchiha, namun ia tak seperti Naruto yang memiliki kekhususan dalam proses penyembuhan. Tapi Uchiha itu kuat, maka Sakura hanya dapat diam-diam berdoa agar Sasuke tak terjebak dalam distorsi yang tengah ia buat sendiri. Bahwa Sakura ingin menyiratkan, seberapa pun sakit, sebanyak apa pun luka, ia selalu ada; untuk menyembuhkannya hingga tak bersisa.

Malam-malam yang terlewat menjadi kontemplasi tersendiri bagi Haruno Sakura. Ia mengingat saat-saat mata Sasuke meredup sebentar, lalu beralih pada apologia yang diujarnya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia ingat ketika hatinya bergerak secara naluri untuk tak ingin lagi mengharap lebih jauh pada tatap-tatap serta ujaran-ujaran itu. Tapi, kemudian, di antara cengiran Naruto, senyuman Kakashi, dan air matanya, sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan likuid merah kental itu terangkat, membentuk sebuah kurva menyenangkan yang telah lama sekali tak pernah ia lihat.

Dan di situ hatinya kembali lagi. Membentuk rasa absolut yang memang selalu statis dan berepetisi. Sudah sejak lama, diam-diam, perasaannya berstagnasi dalam satu sudut. Tak ingin melangkah maju, atau bahkan mundur sekalipun. Ia seolah meretardasi waktu, menunggu-nunggu petunjuk apa yang harus langkahnya ambil. Ia terlalu takut, untuk melanjutkan segala yang telah ada. Tanpa sama sekali menyadari, bahwa dirinya sudah lebih dulu terlalu berani dalam mengambil langkah pertama kali.

Tapi, suatu ketika, senyum Sasuke datang dengan sedikit lebih lebar kepadanya. Ketika ia memeriksa keadaannya, memberitahu segala tetek-bengek pemedisan padanya, Sasuke tak mengurvakan bibir ke bawah. Ia mengangkat sudutnya—walau hanya sedikit sekali. Ia bertanya tentang Naruto, bagaimana keadaan lengannya. _Sama seperti kamu_ , Sakura menjawab. Kemudian sampai pada ketika oniks hitam itu memandang lebih lama, kepada _emerald_ -nya yang sulit menata fokus. Lalu bergerak menatap figur wajah Sakura. Lama. Kemudian tangan tunggalnya terangkat, terulur menuju sisi-sisi wajah itu. Membuat gerakan menelusuri, walau hanya bergerak di tepi, tanpa menyentuh sama sekali.

Dan kemudian, tangan itu menaut helai merah mudanya. Oniksnya ikut kehilangan fokus antara menatap rambut yang sedang disentuhnya, atau menatap jauh ke belakang sana, seolah ingin menghindari tatapan, namun tak rela. Ia membelainya sedikit—helai rambut Sakura. Kemudian, senyumnya tersimpul sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Ia terjebak dalam dogma yang bertendensi pada keraguan hati sendiri.

 **.**

Perang telah selesai, Konoha berada dalam tahap rekonstruksi.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu keadaan Sasuke pulih dan tidak lagi diberi perawatan intensif. Naruto pun begitu, kabar terbaru yang terbang di sekitar Konoha adalah teman pirangnya itu sedang rajin berkunjung untuk membantu menata ulang kediaman Hyuuga. Kedengarannya, seperti sebuah modus anomali bagi Sasuke.

Ia kehilangan sebelah tangannya. Tapi tak apa. Sudah sejak lama ia menyumbangkan kesakitan-kesakitan pada seluruh dunia. Jika hanya kehilangan satu tangan, baginya, itu bukan balasan setara. Itu bukan masalah. Sebab seharusnya, ia mendapatkan kesakitan yang lebih dari ini. Apa pun demi menebus semua dosa-dosanya, akan Sasuke lakukan.

Maka, atas dasar itulah, gagasan pergi jauh dari desa untuk menebus dosa mendatangi satuan otak Sasuke. Ada banyak hal yang perlu ia rekonstruksi di dalam pikirannya. Ia perlu melihat dunia luar dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bukan lagi sebagai Si Pendendam. Ia ingat kata-kata Sakura beberapa hari sebelum ia dinyatakan sembuh total; _kamu harus lihat banyak warna setelah ini. Tidak hanya hitam, abu, dan merah_. Atas dasar itu, maka Sasuke ingin melihatnya.

Walau akhir-akhir ini, tanpa sadar, merah muda mulai mendominasinya.

Lalu, pada suatu ketika Naruto datang, membawa banyak—banyaaak sekali makanan. Ia bilang ia kabur dari Hokage Kelima ketika ia sedang diinterogasi. Naruto bilang, _Nenek cerewet, terus selalu menanyakan tentang tanganku yang buntung_. Sasuke ingin mendengus, namun yang terjadi sudut bibirnya berkedut. Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah sejak lama berpisah dan melambangkan diri sebagai rival, ia ingin membagi tawanya pada Naruto.

Tapi, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Naruto keburu mengujar lagi.

"Eh, tapi, Nenek Tsunade bilang, ia akan membuatkan regenerasi untuk lengan kita dari sel-sel Hashirama, Sasuke."

Sasuke diam.

Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mendatangi Sasuke, menoleh. Meninggalkan _snack-snack_ -nya yang belum habis, kemudian mengatensi tatapan pada raut Sasuke. "Sasuke,"

"Tidak perlu."

Kini Sasuke yang menaut jauh-jauh refleksi absuditas di depan sana—jauh sekali, entah ke mana. Naruto terpaku sesaat, kehilangan kata-kata. Padahal, bagi lelaki hiperaktif itu, hal yang baru saja ia kabarkan pada Sasuke adalah kabar baik. Sebab ketika Tsunade mengatakannya, Naruto tak memikirkan jawaban lain selain setuju. Begitulah ia berpikir tentang Sasuke juga.

"Eh, kenapa?"

Tanya yang terlalu jelas, terlalu eksplisit. Dan seperti yang sudah Naruto prediksikan jauh-jauh, ia tak akan mendapat jawaban sejelas tanya yang ia lontar. Sasuke hanya diam, beberapa saat, hingga ia dapat melihat sedikit gamang dalam wajah keras dan dingin itu. Helaan napas Sasuke terdengar sedikit lebih cepat dibanding dirinya. Dan dengan segala ketidakpekaannya, Naruto berkata lagi. "Kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Aku perlu keluar sebentar dari Konoha."

Naruto paham tak paham atas jawaban itu. Ia tahu otaknya memang sulit mencerna hal-hal tindak tutur yang bermakna ilokusi. Tapi, kali ini, ia seolah mengerti. Dengan hanya menatap raut wajah Sasuke, redup di mata Sasuke, ia seolah mengerti bahwa keluar sebentar dari Konoha yang lelaki itu lontarkan tak hanya bermakna keluar sebentar.

"Keluar?"

Ada jeda sebentar ketika akhirnya Sasuke menghela napas dalam, ia kini menatap Naruto.

"Aku perlu mengubah segalanya mulai dari sekarang. Kau punya banyak bagian untuk masa depan Konoha, tapi bagianku di sini mungkin … hanya tersisa sedikit."

Kening Naruto mengerut.

 _Bagian Sasuke yang tersisa di sini hanyalah tim tujuh._

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, Sasuke." Suara Naruto kini terdengar berat, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar serius. "Kau juga bagian dari Konoha, kau hanya …,"

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kuubah, Naruto," Sasuke menegaskan lagi afirmasinya. "Cara pandangku, terutama."

Bagi Sasuke, dunianya juga butuh perubahan. Ia tak bisa melakukan itu jika hanya menetap stagnan di Konoha. Ia butuh perjalanan yang jauh, yang mengantarkannya pada hal-hal baru dan perspektif baru. Konoha tak membutuhkannya sebagaimana Konoha membutuhkan Naruto. Dan ia tak berhak atas regenerasi lengannya sebagaimana Naruto.

(Sebab bagi Sasuke, tangan kirinya sudah terlalu banyak menelan korban, tak pantas untuk dikembalikan)

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan?"

Diam Sasuke terosilasi, nama itu akhirnya disebut.

Tetiba ia ingat lembut di rambut Sakura yang beberapa hari lalu ia sentuh. Tangannya yang kasar ingin merasakannya lagi. Sasuke sudah lama menggenggam benda-benda kasar, dan ketika itu, helai rambut Sakura seolah datang membelai telapaknya seperti kapas. Hanya dengan itu saja, Sasuke ingin tersenyum. Tapi dengan keras ia menahannya.

Seharusnya tak seperti ini, karena dulu sekali, presensi gadis itu hanya menjadi salah satu hal-hal kasual yang tak terlalu penting dalam kehidupannya. Ia tak memberi efek apa pun pada setiap paradigmanya, juga tak memengaruhi segala keputusan-keputusannya. Tapi kini segalanya seperti terdisorientasi. Semenjak Sakura muncul dengan _emerald_ redup di wajahnya, semenjak gadis itu mengatainya bodoh, dan semenjak merah muda mendominasi hari-hari kesakitannya.

Ia yang selalu ada. Ia yang selalu bertahan. Ia yang selalu memilih tak menyerah. Ia yang selalu menambat keyakinan. Ia yang selalu menyembuhkan.

Padahal, yang Sasuke berikan hanyalah kesakitan-kesakitan saja.

"Aku akan menemuinya kembali, setelah semuanya selesai," jawabnya pada Naruto

Dan Sasuke kembali merangkum simpul, tentang siapa dan apa yang tersisa darinya di desa ini.

 _Karena kenyataannya bagian Sasuke yang tersisa di sini bukan hanya tim tujuh. Tapi juga subjek dari segala masa depannya._

 _Haruno Sakura._

 **.**

Secara konotatif, Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat.

Ia terbiasa dengan kontur kasar yang menyakiti buku-buku jemarinya. Ia terbiasa dengan darah-darah yang terbercak di helai pakaiannya—entah darahnya sendiri, ataupun darah orang lain. Ia bisa bertahan dengan segala macam rasa sakit yang sudah sejak lama dilimpahkan kehidupan padanya. Ia sudah terbiasa.

Tapi, ketika malam itu Naruto datang dan membawa kabar tentang rencana Sasuke, ia merapuh bagai bunga sakura di akhir musim semi. Dunianya yang terasa menerang beberapa waktu ini, tiba-tiba saja ditutup oleh mendung seketika. Redup dan gelap. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia tetap berstagnasi pada ketetapan hatinya ketika hari itu Sasuke tersenyum padanya, membelai rambutnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda. Ia sudah terlanjur dilambung tinggi, memutuskan secara sepihak bahwa itu adalah tindakan timbal balik dari Sasuke atas perasaan yang telah ia simpan bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke bilang, ia ingin mengubah segala perspektifnya." Naruto mengujar.

Sakura masih terdiam di tempat dengan segala geming-geming yang ia simpan rapat. _Emerald_ -nya menyimpan banyak likuid yang pada akhirnya berbayang di permukannya. Ia tak ingin mengerjap, sebab satu kerjapan, mampu mengeluarkan sebagian likuid-likuid itu menelusur ke pipi putihnya.

"Sampai kapan?" Suara tersekat, bibir gemetar.

Tak ada yang menjawab setelahnya.

Tak ada yang menjawab karena tak ada yang tahu. Pun Naruto sendiri yang telah berkonversasi pada Sasuke di malam sebelumnya. Lelaki itu melirik Sakura, wajahnya menunduk dan tangannya bersedekap. Bibirnya bergetar pelan-pelan seirama dengan getaran di bahunya yang kecil. Satu senyum tulus, Naruto mengulurkan sebelah lengannya yang tersisa, menarik Sakura ke dalam rangkulan dengan terpaan kasih yang platonik.

"Sampai pada batas yang tak ditentukan."

Naruto menyimpulkan satu senyum, diam-diam menyimpan kata-kata Sasuke malam itu tentang gadis ini di dalam hatinya. Rapat-rapat.

 **.**

Pagi datang begitu cepat.

Sakura bangun terlalu cepat hanya untuk menyadari lebih cepat pula bahwa hari ini Sasuke akan pergi dari Konoha. Menempuh perjalanan keliling dunia, katanya. Untuk mengubah perspektif, melihat dunia dengan cara pandang yang berbeda, menebus dosa-dosa.

Sejak malam Naruto datang mengabarinya kabar itu, sesekali ia dan Sasuke bertemu. Berpapasan di tepi jalan arah rumah sakit, atau berpapasan di gedung Hokage. Mereka hanya saling tersenyum, entah sejak kapan, Sakura tak memiliki animo yang kuat untuk berbicara pada satu-satunya lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Ia takut, sangat takut jika nantinya hanya akan ada likuid bening yang terumbar, jika nantinya ia akan menjadi Si Gadis Cengeng seperti tahun-tahu sebelumnya, yang mencegah kepergian Sasuke dengan beribu ungkapan cintanya.

Tak jarang, di waktu-waktu malamnya, ia bermonolog sendiri, memutus paradoksal bahwa ia ingin—sekali lagi, berusaha mencegah Sasuke pergi. Secara klandestin kemudian dirinya merutuk sendiri, berkata lagi bahwa itu hanya ulah yang menyebalkan. Meski beribu kali mengelak, berusaha merelakan, ia akan tetap pada satu keyakinan; diberi kesempatan merajut lagi. Ia ingin berusaha sekali lagi, sebab mungkin kali ini, Sasuke mau mengajaknya pergi.

Tapi, ternyata tidak.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei yang berjalan di depannya. Matanya meredup, ia seperti merasakan kembali masa-masa itu, masa-masa penuh ketakutan dan destruksi perasaan yang sempat membuatnya hampir trauma ketika Sasuke pergi. Berusaha Sakura tekan dalam-dalam, ketika akhirnya ia menyejajarkan langkah di samping Sasuke.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" Suaranya terlampau kecil. "Tsunade-sama baru saja menyelesaikan pengobatan untuk tanganmu dengan bantuan sel Hashirama."

Sasuke menoleh, tanpa senyum menaut _emerald_ -nya pelan. "Aku perlu melihatnya sendiri … seperti apa dunia ini."

Sakura mendengarkannya.

Tentang Sasuke yang memiliki firasat jika kali ini ia akan dapat melihat semua yang di masa lampau pernah ia abaikan, dengan lebih baik. Juga tentang beberapa hal yang masih mengganggu eksistensinya.

"Jika aku melewatkan kesempatan ini, mungkin tak akan ada lagi kesempatan berikutnya," katanya lagi.

Bagi Sakura, mungkin ini kulminasi. Saat-saat di mana dirinya butuh kepastian atas segala perasaannya yang sempat ia kira telah berkondominium di antara mereka. Tidak masalah, jika ia terus meretardasi tanpa pernah berpikir mengakselerasi perasaannya beberapa waktu ini. Ia pernah tahu bagaimana sakitnya diabaikan dulu. Bahkan mungkin ditolak. Ia sudah tahu. Dan seharusnya tak apa-apa.

Mungkin amerta mengambil alih segala perasaan Sakura, sedang perasaan Sasuke hanya diam di titik efemeral. Itu pikir Sakura.

Tapi, lagi-lagi, Haruno Sakura adalah Haruno Sakura. Dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah konvergensi dari segala perasaannya. Mungkin, sekali lagi. Sekali lagi tak apa-apa.

"Bagaimana …," Sakura akhirnya mengujar, menundukkan wajah, redup di matanya beriringan bersama semburat-semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. "… jika kubilang, aku ingin ikut?"

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sasuke kembali menjawab.

"Ini adalah perjalan penebusan dosaku," tandasnya penuh afirmatif. "Kau tak ada hubungannya dengan itu."

Satu ujaran, hati Sakura hancur berkeping-keping. "Tak ada hubungannya … katamu?"

Mungkin memang selama ini hanya ia yang berusaha, bertahun-tahun bertahan dengan segala kesakitan dan pengharapan yang sama sekali tak kenal akhir. Mungkin selama ini ia yang bodoh, ia yang terlampau _hopeless romantic_ akan segala perasaannya sendiri. Ia melupakan hal-hal kecil di luar itu, hal-hal tentang perasaan lawannya, hal-hal tentang perasaan Sasuke.

Tapi, sebelum semua monolog itu berlanjut menjadi sebuah konklusi negatif, Sasuke melangkah mendekat, mengangkat tangan, dan mengulurkannya ke atas.

Oniksnya menghujam Sakura.

Ada rasa … yang akhirnya menyatu kembali. Kepingan-kepingannya membulat kembali, lukanya tertutup kembali, dan bagiannya yang merapuh seolah kuat kembali …

… saat Sasuke mengetuk keningnya, mengujar terima kasih dengan ilokusi seolah hal tersebut adalah balasan-balasan dari segala perasaan Sakura bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Terima kasih," Sasuke mengujar di sela-sela ketukan keningnya. "Aku akan menemuimu ketika aku kembali."

Dan itu sudah cukup.

 **.**

Empat tahun.

Waktu yang Sasuke butuhkan untuk kembali percaya bahwa eksistensinya masih diterima dan diakui orang-orang yang pernah masuk dalam kehidupannya. Waktu yang Sasuke butuhkan untuk menguak kembali pecahan-pecahan memoar yang pada akhirnya membentuk sosok itu lagi dan lagi. Haruno Sakura.

Ketika itu, orang-orang sudah memanggilnya _kunoichi_ hebat. Si cantik penerus Hokage kelima yang bahkan melampauinya. Ia aktif di segala kegiatan medis. Bersama bantuan teman-temannya, juga Kakashi—yang saat itu menjadi Hokage, Sakura membangun sebuah klinik untuk perawatan mental anak-anak yang mengalami traumatis akan perang dunia ninja sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke apa? Ia siapa? Bahkan, ketika hampir seluruh bagian dunia ia jamah, tak sekalipun ia merasa presensinya penting bagi siapa pun.

Di antara perjalan-perjalanannya, kabar kemunculan orang misterius yang diduga serupa dirinya muncul. Pada awalnya ia hanya mendengus, tetap melangkah statis tanpa sama sekali ingin membuat sebuah klarifikasi. Ia tak peduli—tak ingin peduli. Sebab ego Uchiha-nya masih mendominasi. Ia tak (ingin) peduli walau berita itu datang dari Konoha di sebuah siang terik dan di antara langkah kakinya yang melambat.

Tapi, di tengah peliknya destruksi itu, sebuah kabar lain kembali datang.

Sakura menghilang.

Sudah berkali-kali ia menolak untuk kembali. Ketika Konoha memintanya untuk mengklarifikasi, ketika Konoha memintanya bersekutu kembali, dan ketika-ketika kesempatannya untuk kembali datang berkali-kali. Ia tetap menolaknya.

Dan kali ini, hanya dengan mendengar kabar itu, ia kembali.

Sasuke tidak tahu, jauh di sana, Sakura selalu menetapkan hati untuk berusaha mempercayai kenyataan keras-keras; _Sasuke-kun tak akan kembali hanya karena aku menghilang, Sasuke-kun tak akan kembali, Sasuke-kun tak akan kembali …_ Dan akhirnya Sakura selalu berusaha sendiri. Ia menguatkan diri sendiri, di atas segala keyakinannya yang rapuh, ia mencoba menguatkan diri.

Tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Sasuke datang _untuknya_.

Bagi Sasuke, ia seperti menyesali segala ragu serta keputusannya sebelum itu. Segala ragu yang menahannya untuk kembali, segala ragu yang menomorsatukan egoismenya.

Karena ia sadar, ada banyak entitas-entitas yang menunggunya dengan tangan terbuka lebar. Ada banyak teman-temannya yang menunggu dengan senyuman tulus. Dan ada satu … yang semenjak dulu … selalu bertahan menunggu.

Satu-satunya.

" _Okaeri_ , Sasuke-kun."

Ia tak pernah tahu kalimat sederhana itu bisa begitu indah didengar telinganya.

 **.**

Suatu hari Sasuke berkata,

"Apa yang lebih baik daripada kestatisan dalam hidup ini, Sakura?"

"Kedinamisannya, Sasuke-kun," kata gadis itu pelan. "Sebab ada beberapa hal yang berjalan statis dan dinamis."

— _seperti kita_.

Kemudian Sasuke menatap Sakura, untuk pertama kalinya, ia ingin hidupnya mengecap kedinamisan yang selama ini jauh sekali dari paradigmanya.

 **.**

"Hati-hati, Pengantin Baru!"

Muka merona, bibir tersenyum garing.

Adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Naruto yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terjebak dalam situasinya sendiri. Bukan hal negatif, hanya saja sedikit memalukan.

"Aku tak heran ketika nanti kalian kembali, kau sudah menggendong seorang bayi mungil." Ino berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura. Gadis itu semakin merona.

"Hanya satu pesanku untukmu, Sasuke; perjalanan kali ini kau tidak sendiri."

Bersama kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kakashi itu, ia mengangguk, tersenyum sangat kecil dan akhirnya berbalik pergi. Dengan Sakura di sampingnya.

Ada lebih dari lima pasang mata yang mengikuti langkah mereka, para _sensei_ , teman-teman, semuanya mengikuti. Di pagi pertama kebersamaan mereka sebagai _suami-istri_ , pada akhirnya mereka pergi.

Sasuke mengingat konversasinya dengan Sakura malam tadi.

"Ada banyak misi yang belum kuselesaikan. Suatu waktu nanti, Sakura, boleh aku pergi lagi?"

"Dan meninggalkanku—lagi?"

Sasuke ingin menjerit, kemudian bertanya, seberapa banyak sembilu yang telah ia hujamkan di hati Sakura? Atas kepergiannya, kata-kata menyebalkannya. Seberapa banyak? Maka ketika Sakura menjawab tanyanya dengan defensif, ia tak dapat menjawab. Malam pertama mereka tiba-tiba saja begitu senyap. Sakura berbaring di sampingnya, tapi memunggunginya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke mengerti bagaimana rasanya diabaikan.

Kemudian, gagasan itu datang begitu saja. Di antara kemelut pikirannya. Mungkin afeksi yang perlahan muncul dalam diri Sasuke untuk gadis di sampingnya ini merupakan faktor positif untuk segala jalan keluar. Diferensiasi rasa yang ia rasakan membuatnya mengerti—jauh lebih mengerti bagaimana harusnya berlaku.

Kepada wanita terpentingnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, jika kali ini kau juga meminta untuk ikut denganku lagi." Bersamaan ungkapan itu, Sasuke tersenyum. "Bukankah seperti itu, Sakura yang kukenal?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Dan ia tak perlu menyuratkan jawaban karena pada akhirnya, pagi ini, Sasuke membawanya pergi bersama.

 **.**

Sasuke bilang, ada banyak misi yang belum ia selesaikan. Ia masih ingin melihat dunia lebih jauh, dan tujuan terakhirnya adalah untuk pergi ke markas Orochimaru. Sasuke masih punya "teman" di sana. Itu yang ia katakan.

Sakura sempat tersentuh dengan cara Sasuke menyebutkan kata "teman".

Satu bulan. Dua bulan. Tiga bulan. Mereka berkelana.

Ada suatu ketika, malam-malam larut dan embusan angin dinginnya yang menggoda merayu mereka. Kemudian keduanya hanya saling menatap, tersenyum dengan wajah merona.

Dan berakhir dengan tubuh saling berkonvergen.

 **.**

Di minggu kedua bulan keempat, mereka tak mendapat penginapan. Perjalanan masih sangat panjang dan mereka terjebak di hutan belantara.

 _Dingin, Sasuke-kun._ Sakura merintih. Sasuke tak bisa apa-apa, selain menariknya mendekat, dan menggenggam jemari kecil wanitanya itu. Apa Sakura sakit? Seharusnya wanita itu kuat dengan intensitas udara yang hanya sedingin ini. Di tengah perjalanan yang teretardasi, oniksnya melihat sebuah gubuk kecil. Sasuke menarik Sakura dan mempercepat langkahnya, diam-diam bersyukur dalam hati ketika mendapati gubuk itu tak berpenghuni. Walau tak begitu memadai, setidaknya dapat digunakan untuk berteduh menampung kuapan mereka.

Sasuke membentangkan sehelai kain tebal yang mereka bawa di salah satu sudut. Langit sudah gelap, tak ada suara lain selain resonansi alami dari hutan. Ia menoleh pada Sakura yang lebih diam dari biasanya.

"Tidurlah," ujarnya pelan.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di sana, sesaat mengatensi oniks Sasuke yang masih setia menaut _emerald_ -nya. Tapi, kemudian, tanpa mengujar apa-apa lagi ia berbalik, memunggungi lelaki itu.

Sasuke diam-diam menghela napas. _Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura merasa lelah berkelana seperti ini_ , monolognya dalam hati. Inilah mengapa ia meragu setiap Sakura memintanya untuk ikut pergi bersama.

Akhirnya, lelaki itu ikut berbaring di sampingnya. " _Oyasumi_ , Sakura."

Sakura tak berbalik, tetapi punggungnya bergetar halus.

Sudah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu Sasuke membiarkan Sakura terus menatap punggungnya, berada di belakangnya, tak dapat menjamahnya. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja, ia bersedia bertukar tempat. Berada di belakang Sakura, menatapi punggungnya (dan Sasuke baru menyadari betapa kecilnya punggung itu). Senyum kecil tiba-tiba saja terbentuk di bibirnya, ada lambang yang serupa dengan miliknya di punggung Sakura. Dan lambang itu, entah bagaimana dapat mengokohkan punggung kecil Sakura.

Ketika malam semakin larut, tubuh Sasuke bergeser hingga dadanya menyentuh punggung Sakura, kemudian mengulurkan lengan tunggalnya untuk menarik pinggang wanita itu. Kedua entitas itu merapat, hidung Sasuke menyentuh helai rambut Sakura, dan aromanya memabukkan. Sasuke teradiksi.

Embusan larut malam yang dingin berdiferensiasi menjadi kehangatan yang hanya dapat ia rasakan ketika mendekap erat Sakura.

Ketika pagi muncul dan menyubtitusi gelap, Sasuke terbangun tanpa Sakura di sampingnya. Ia tersentak dan segera bangkit dari pembaringannya. Oniksnya segera menangkap spektrum merah muda itu di depan gubuk, sedang duduk terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sakura,"

Wanita itu menoleh, tersenyum dengan wajah yang agak kuyu.

"Kau agak pucat," sambung Sasuke lagi.

Anehnya, senyum Sakura semakin melebar.

"Sasuke-kun, selama ini, aku jarang menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Jadi, sekarang aku ingin bertanya tentang satu hal, boleh?"

Yang ditanya memandang awas, sedikit aneh dengan pertanyaan istrinya itu. "Hn."

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

Sasuke mengernyit malas. "Hn. Apa?"

"Kau tidak boleh berbohong."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, sekilas menatap Sakura dengan oniks bertanya-tanya. Sebab, benar yang Sakura bilang, wanita itu jarang sekali memberinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan di luar pertanyaan kasual selama ini. Agak panik, tapi, entah kenapa, wajah Sakura yang agak berseri-seri sedikit mengurangi kepanikan tersebut. Ah, setidaknya, kalau ia boleh menebak, ini bukan jenis pertanyaan yang membawa berita buruk.

Kemudian, satu kejapan, Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"Siap dipanggil Papa, Sasuke-kun?"

 **.**

 _even when the night changes, it will never change me and you._

 **.**

Sembilan bulan setelahnya mereka berada di markas Orochimaru. Semuanya menarik napas lega ketika akhirnya suara erangan Sakura bersubtitusi dengan tangisan menggelegar bayi mungil yang masih diselimuti darah.

Karin berteriak. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sakura berhasil!"

Sasuke di luar tirai hanya mengembuskan napas keras-keras. Sial, seharusnya ia lega, tetapi kenapa masih ada banyak sekali gugup mendatangi dirinya.

Dan ketika akhirnya ia masuk, melihat seorang bayi mungil dengan pipi gembil tengah didekap Sakura yang mengisak haru, tiba-tiba saja sudut bibirnya terangkat, hatinya menghangat seketika.

Ia mengambil alih bayinya, sekilas tersenyum begitu lembut pada Sakura dan mengetuk keningnya dengan bisikan "Terima kasih."

Bayinya perempuan.

Memiliki warna rambut serta iris persis Sasuke, namun bentuk lekuk kelopak dan rambut mirip Sakura.

Dan setelahnya, orang-orang akan memanggilnya Uchiha Sarada.

 **.**

 _the truth is, I'm hopelessly in love with you._

 **.**

 **end.**

* * *

Night changes © One Direction

The truth is © his PoemsPorn

* * *

 **a/n:** timeline fic ini berkisar antara 699, Sakura Hidden, sampai sebelum Gaiden dan ada beberapa scene asli yang saya deskrip ulang. Sebenarnya saya masih rancu dengan timeline pernikahan SasuSaku, travelling mereka, dan kelahiran Sarada di cerita aslinya wkwk. And as always, too much deskrip, minim konversasi yha :") saya memang sulit main-main dengan konversasi hiks. _**ps:**_ _ada sedikit peremajaan di beberapa bagian ehehe. terutama waktu sakura membahasakan sasuke ayah, saya jadikan papa supaya lebih canon :)_

Eh iya, terima kasih untuk para panitia btc yang mencetuskan Forehead Poke Celebration ini, yaa. Kalian keren! Sukses untuk event-event ke depannya :3

HAPPY 1ST CANON ANNIVERSARRY, SASUSAKU!

Review and concrit are welcomed :)

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
